


A Christmas Eve Reunion

by Missus_T



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe, F/M, OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missus_T/pseuds/Missus_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward surprises his ex with a visit on Christmas Eve. What will Bella think when Edward gets off the plane and not Alice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Eve Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a last minute birthday fic present forFarDareisMai2  
> Beta'd by KrisMom – Thanks sooo much! Any remaining mistakes are mine all mine.

            I nervously walked through the concourse in some godforsaken minuscule airport in Indiana, watching the snow come down outside the windows. I had hours on the airplane, as well as a ridiculously long layover in Chicago, to think things through. I still had no idea what to say, or how she was going to react. She would be waiting in the baggage claim area expecting her best friend, my sister Alice.

            When Bella accepted a job halfway across the country I was devastated. She explained that this was the next step in her career, that she couldn't let this opportunity slip away. What about me? Wasn't life with me the next step? Hell. That's what I had always thought.

            But it was a done deal; she resigned from her job in Seattle and subjected me to helping pack up her apartment. We both knew long distance relationships sucked so we decided not to try to force things. We also agreed not to talk to each other for at least a month after she left, because we didn't want to make it any harder on ourselves. It was entirely Bella's idea; I knew that a month wouldn't change the way I felt about her.

            When Bella left, Alice had watched me retreat into myself and almost disappear. I didn't cry, I didn't talk about it, I completely shut down and she was pissed – at both of us. About a week ago Alice showed up at my apartment with a plane ticket.

            "I told her that I was coming for Christmas, but I'm not going, Edward. You are," she said firmly. "You are acting like a girl and it's just pissing me off."

            Over a bottle of Merlot, well- several, she listened as I told her how much I missed Bella; that letting her go was the single most painful thing I had ever experienced.

            When I finally stopped talking, she framed my face with her dainty little hands and said, "Edward, you need to pull it together and go out there and tell her everything you just told me."

            She never said a word about how my Bella was fairing without me. She simply left the tickets on the table and kissed each of my cheeks before she left.

            So here I am, on Christmas Eve, having not received more than a few random text messages from Bella in four months. I have no idea whether or not she wants to see me. Fuck. This was a monumentally bad decision.

            I came around the corner and saw her, head bent, chestnut hair shining in the fluorescent light, focusing on her i-phone. She was so distracted by it that I was directly in front of her before she looked up.

            Our eyes met and my breath caught. I had expected to see her chocolate eyes sparkling, anticipating a fun weekend with Alice, but they were dull and vacant. She looked horrible, like she hadn't slept in, well, four months.

            One corner of her mouth lifted in to a smirk and she reached forward to brush a lock of hair off my forehead.

            The instant she touched me I felt her flinch like she had been shocked.

            Her eyes widened, "Fuck," she said, blinking. "Shit, I'm not dreaming. You're really here?"

            I nodded as we stepped into each other's arms. Her hands went into my hair and mine ran over her back as I breathed in her unique scent. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against mine, grinning and shaking her head.

            "You don't really hate me. And you're here," she sighed, stroking her hands over my unruly hair.

            "You don't know how much I've missed you," she said as her lips met mine.


End file.
